


Summer Rites

by Helamine



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Dom, bottom!Matt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helamine/pseuds/Helamine
Summary: 口嗨产物扩写，说是pwp其实基本上是两小孩乱说话





	Summer Rites

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO，有大量私设  
*Underage，年龄模糊的未成年性行为  
*有虚构背景，因为在本篇不太重要所以不作介绍

在夏天结束前，Dom终于迎来了自己的分化。全家人围在房门外，对新晋Alpha包括气味在内的一切都十分满意，甚至到晚餐时母亲还兴奋不已，说要去镇上找几个裁缝来，筹备庆祝成人要穿的衣服。Dom不小心咬住了叉子，装作没看见父亲严厉的瞪视：“成人礼要做什么？”他并没有立刻得到答案，直到夜里睡前灭灯时少年缠着问，管家才叹了口气替两位大人说了出来：不久后他就要去城里求学，在此之前家里要为他物色一个理想的伴侣，最好能与他相性匹配，彼此契合。现在已经有几家邻居递来含蓄的书信。

Dom这才有了些分化的实感，他已经是个就要成年的Alpha，身为Omega的母亲不再能随便踏进他的卧室；甚至在还没准备好的时候，上天就会塞给他一个目前而言还十分陌生的伴侣。他翻来覆去无法入睡，又不好把自己都说不清的烦恼讲给家人听。几年前还好奇得心痒的书被翻了几遍，现在揭开了神秘、自己就要经历一切，那单调的文字就失去了吸引力。到敲门声响起前，他仍在对着挂画发呆。

“所以你在担心什么？”两人坐在Dom家门口的台阶上，Matt刚结束一个不太巧妙的恶作剧，见对方连新衣服弄脏了都毫无反应，不由得也犹豫起来。他比Dom小上半年，看样子还未被分化问题烦扰过（这让Dom回想起家人长达一年关于第二性别的唠叨），不算是一个好的倾听对象。年轻的Alpha正想转移话题，却发现男孩动了动鼻子，闭着眼凑近自己，疑惑地问：“你是不是分化了？”

“你闻得到？你也……？”金发的少年瞪大了眼睛，但Matt耸了耸肩：“还没，只是感觉到有点不太一样。”没等失落彻底淹没Dom，男孩就突然想到什么似的跳了起来，抓住Alpha的肩膀：“这么大的事情我们应该庆祝一下！我要送你一个成年礼物！”

“这样真的好吗？”

两个男孩子轻手轻脚穿过走廊，钻到Dom的房间里。Matt差点在擦得光亮的地砖上滑倒，年长的那个忍着笑：“我会记得让他们铺上地毯的。”家里人似乎都外出了，其他的仆人也不会轻易到房间里来。过了一会儿金色的脑袋从门缝里探出来，四处张望，才紧张地关上门，男孩在里面大叫：“还没好吗！”他赶紧过去，防止小混蛋搞破坏。

这成人礼物属实仓促，说是要让年轻的Alpha快乐起来，发现自己第二性别的好。Dom还摸不着头脑，就被男孩拉上了床，陷在柔软的床垫里，男孩清秀的脸代替天花板占据了他的视野。四目相对之时Matt突然又紧张了：“事先说好，我也不知道你会不会满意……但是礼物收下了就不能嫌弃了！”

“嫌弃？我什么时候嫌弃过？”

“怎么没有。”Matt小声嘟囔。然而Dom的心结还未解开，他捉住男孩乱动的手：“这很值得庆祝吗？如果换做是你，突然得知自己一生都要和另一个陌生人绑在一起，只是因为情热中一时昏头，或者该死的相性匹配，而不是长年的相处……你会不会感到困扰？”

Matt看起来十分迷茫，“什么？我们不是在讨论你成人的事情吗？”

“那如果发现一直以来喜欢的女孩子其实是个Alpha呢？彼此相爱，却在生理上就并不契合？你没有担心过这个问题吗？”

“你知不知道自己在说什么？”Matt生气地说，“我没有想过，因为我喜欢的人已经分化成Alpha了。”

男孩和他喜欢的Alpha滚作一团，被子都挤到了地上，Matt气喘吁吁，还不忘支使Dom去拉上窗帘。房间里一下子昏暗不少，他的蓝眼睛像水洗过一般亮得惊人。Dom倒回床上，坐了起来，两人矜持地面对面，仿佛刚刚像个连体疯子的人不是他们似的。金发少年觉得自己的心跳响得Matt都能听到，他说，“我想拆礼物了。”

Matt没有回答，开始剥掉自己的衣服，直到还剩一件衬衫挂在身上，就伸手去对付Dom的。他的手有点抖，被Alpha宽慰地抚了抚。很快Dom身上也不剩什么了，他看看自己已经半勃的性器，有些不好意思。“好热。”他听到Matt抱怨，伸手擦掉他额头的汗珠。男孩像是深吸了口气，把手拢在更热的东西上，生涩地撸动。自Dom记事以来那地方还没有自己以外的其他人碰过，此时被好友握在手里，让他一时紧张得感官都迟钝了。

Dom咽了口口水。“天，你的手好大，”他说。男孩抬头瞧了他一眼，“是吧，”他含糊地应声，把掌心与手中的柱体又贴紧了一点，俯下身亲吻那流水了的头部，“你喜欢吗？”柔软湿热的触感让Dom忍不住颤栗。Matt几乎完全趴在自己两腿间了，一边手还抚弄着根部，一边艰难地吃进一小半，不甚熟练地舔吻那根硬起来的阴茎。光这场景就能让他硬得发痛，要不是男孩还未分化，无法闻到空气里浓郁起来的气味，想必刚成年Alpha收不住的信息素已经能压得他喘不过气。

他难以自已地抓住男孩的头发。“唔……！”Matt想要瞪他一眼，然而因为这一急切的动作口中的性器捅得更深，咽反射激起的生理泪水涌了出来，Dom却舒服得只想叹气。“你真是太棒了……”他小声自语，很快就释放在男孩湿热的口腔里。Matt发出一阵呛到了的咳嗽，再抬起头来时已经把精液咽下去了。金发的少年让他张嘴，看到他舌头上还有自己留下的白浊痕迹，满意地亲了亲男孩的额角。

“我以后的妻子也会为我做这样的事吗？”年轻的Alpha问道。

“那要看你有没有这个运气了。”Matt笑起来，把衬衣扣子又解开两颗，一双蓝眼睛眨也不眨地盯着Dom，“在此之前，只有我还记得你的成人礼物。”

他的手滑进那件汗湿的衬衣，贴在男孩的腰窝上。“是是，只有你最爱我，总能猜到我想要什么。”他知道这个表情是想要夸奖的意思。“我开始有一点嫉妒你将来的Alpha丈夫了。”

Matt挑眉，“你什么意思？我不能是Alpha？”

“看着悬，毕竟现在已经能看出一些迹象了，你今年还没有长高吧——”在Matt伸手打过来之前他赶忙说，“我不能嫉妒我自己吗？”

Matt轻得不可思议。Dom一向知道他很瘦，捏着都是骨头，但直到把他抱到自己腿上才真正体会到这重量的具体含义。如果仔细观察，总藏在衬衣下的后背还横着几条浅淡的伤痕。男孩眼眶湿润，刚刚滚落的泪水化在脸颊上，倒让他想起两人初见的场景，一晃几年过去，蹲在栅栏旁抹泪把整张小脸揉得脏兮兮的男孩也要接近成年了。“没事的，”他说，“别哭了。”手滑到尾椎处，接着往下，掐了掐两瓣饱满的软肉。他以为Matt就要没轻没重揍他一下，没想到男孩红着脸扭了扭，蹭得离他更近了点。现在他们下身挨在一起，他的性器几乎抵着男孩的会阴。Dom的心脏重重地跳了一下。

“你礼物还没拆完！”Matt特意压低了声音以掩盖哭腔。

Dom知道自己又硬了。

“那我不客气了。”

未分化的男孩低下头来索吻，脖颈处干干净净，只有沐浴后的清淡香气。起先罪恶感还在心头一直挥之不去，然而说到底他也没比Matt年长多少：男孩一再邀请，没有人能拒绝。他努力回想禁书里见过的露骨图画，忐忑又欣喜地摸索找寻那个甜蜜的入口，甚至没注意到自己稍稍过于急切。Matt趴在他耳边嘲笑他：“太着急了，你这处男。”随即被突然的疼痛袭击瞬间变了脸色，“等……等等！别！”

“怎么，你要反悔了？”

Matt探出半个身子要去柜子上翻找东西，被Alpha抓着胯骨拽了回来，阴茎又戳到还未发育成熟的穴口，男孩险些腰一软。“操你的！我又不会流水，如果你不用软膏硬来我现在就可以杀了你。”

Dom无师自通，还是不小心把质地稀薄的乳液淋了Matt一腿。于是他们又黏黏糊糊地缠在一起，Alpha一边亲吻男孩将来会成熟的腺体位置，一边小心地试图把阴茎挤进那个狭窄的肉道。“真的不要紧？”他有些担忧，Matt趴在他肩上摇头。“有点疼，”男孩小声说，“……还有一点点舒服。”

Dom露出微笑，“就一点点？”

然而他难以再进一步，那里面过于紧窄，男孩嘴上不说但其实怕得发抖。“真的可以吗？”他又问。Matt干脆咬住了他的肩膀，自己沉着身体要往下坐，“反正还没分化，不会有什么影响，”他吐字模模糊糊，“你不说我不说，没有人会知道的。”话音刚落男孩就疼得掉了两滴泪。这感觉对于Dom来说倒是十分新奇，他伸手揉了揉穴口周围让Matt放松下来，手臂环着像一个拥抱。

兴许是那个软膏抹得还不够。他这么想着，擦去Matt脸上的泪水和汗水，嘴上说着安抚的话，正要慢慢从他体内退出来，一阵奇异的香气来的却是时候。Matt的身体在发烫。“不，这……好奇怪，”男孩眼里的恐惧和迷茫又被什么新的情绪取代了，眼睛迷醉地半闭着，“你身上好香……是这样的味道吗？”

“等等Matthew，你发烧了？”Dom试图把软在自己身上的男孩扶起来，后者像猫咪舔了木天蓼，狠狠地吸了吸鼻子。随后Dom看见他僵硬了一瞬——“这他妈的是什么？”一股热流打湿了他们紧紧贴着的皮肤。Alpha试探着用手去摸，上溯源头，摸到潮湿柔软的肉穴，手指仿佛被无意识地吮吸一般陷进蜜水。Matt苍白的皮肤泛起了浅浅的红潮。

他觉得自己已经抓到了那个答案。

“是Omega……吧。”

“什么？”Matt像是没听到，或者没多少理智来弄懂金发的Alpha说了什么，他低头看着两人连接的部位，再次尝试把自己好朋友的硬物吃进去。这回非常顺利，他满意地看向Dom，却对上后者今天最严肃认真的眼神。

“还认得出我吗？”

Matt莫名其妙。“你发什么神经？”

“我……真的可以？”

“少说废话，快点干我。”

Dom深呼吸，等会儿就让你闭嘴，他想。

“你想要吗？”

“我……”Matt微妙地噎住了，有那么一刻他想朝对方大吼，这是庆祝你分化成Alpha，问我干嘛？！但直视他温柔的眼神会让人难以开口。他仍然在担忧那些蠢问题吗？“会不会感到困扰”？老天，刚刚可能自己也被传染了。最终他说：“是的，我想要你。”

而Dom已经准备好吻他了。

男孩们争着在彼此身上留下印迹，比如亲吻喉结，比如咬破嘴唇，“你怎么一口气能憋那么长？”“天生的。”Matt得意地舔掉对方唇上的血珠，任Alpha两手勾着他的大腿，性器在里边戳得毫无技巧，被软肉一裹就忍不住往里更深。他感到唇舌干渴，下身的水倒过分热情地流，没人在意已经湿得乱七八糟的床单。香气缠在一起，绕着晕晕乎乎的两人。

Matt喉咙滚动一下，无意识地呻吟。“你叫得真好听，”Dom说，“再大声一点。”

“现在又不怕被爸妈发现了？”男孩腰肢酸软，懒得再去迎合Alpha的动作，两条细腿还攀在Dom腰上。说完屁股就挨了不轻不重的一掌，一声尖叫闷在呜咽里。“这就叫上爸妈了，是不是快了点？”

他换了个姿势，把Matt按在床上，抽了个枕头让他垫得舒服点。Matt就像还没意识到自己分化了一样没搞清楚状况：“你把窗子打开，越来越热了。”

“然后让味道散出去招来更多人吗？”Dom抬高男孩的腿，以更深的角度插入那个稚嫩的器官。Matt吃痛地想踢Alpha一脚，又融化在随之而来的快感中，被填满的陌生感让他说不出话来。“很热？”他点点头，眼前人的呼吸都灼热得能烫伤皮肤，也不知是因为这还是水声让他脸红。

“我刚刚就想问了，为什么你……给我口的时候……这么熟练？”Dom盯着连接处的白沫和有时会随动作翻出来的一圈瑰色，“你有练习过？”

“又不是就你一个人会看……”

像是有什么温暖的气体膨胀开来，Dom又闭上眼凑近，趁男孩半张着嘴喘气，轻轻咬住那截舌尖，同时下身卖力地戳刺。男孩脸彻底红了，“不是都说……会有个……敏感点的吗？等等、啊——”

“是这里吧。”

Matt叫得可怜兮兮，一一被Alpha堵回喉咙。想射的感觉越来越强烈，除此以外脑子里只能想着屁股里插着的火热肉刃。Dom感到他体内有个窄窄的腔口，稍稍用力就能捅开：“那应该不是生殖腔吧……”

“我怎么会有生殖腔！不，你轻点……啊啊……”

回想书上写的内容，虽然基本取决于本人意愿，但未结契的Omega生殖腔一般很难打开。年轻的Alpha于是放心地开拓未知领域。“疼吗？”

“有一点，”Matt无意识掐紧了Dom的上臂，“还有点酸。”

“乖，忍一下，”Dom轻声细语，毫不留情，柱体头部已经侵犯进去。两人都因为汗水和其他液体而湿漉漉的，Matt那件衬衫皱巴巴地堪堪挂在身上。Alpha几下抽送，最后堵在腔口停了下来。Omega难耐地扭动，催促他用力动作，快感不断累积却得不到释放让他掉了更多眼泪。“我想射。”男孩小声说。Alpha把手覆在他的前端，两人的喘息交叠在一起，小腹上沾到的液体被胡乱抹开。Dom本不想留在里面，然而Matt拉了他一把，他差点倒在男孩身上。“别走……”Omega把毛茸茸的脑袋贴在他胸口。

“所以你就射在里面了？”

刚分化的男孩们都累得不想动弹，Dom压在上面，被Matt有气无力地推开，两人分开时又有更多稠浊的液体流了出来。

“……对不起，我以为这也算礼物的一部分。”

Matt抬起胳膊压了压他的头发，故意把手挡在他眼睛上。Dom趁机捏他的手腕。屋子里气味浓得像有好多颗糖果炸弹爆开了，湿透的床单皱得快要被他们踢下床去，但目前还没人在意这些。Alpha昏昏沉沉，想不起来自己忘了什么重要的事。

“之后怎么办？”

听上去像世界末日要到了，他们赶在生命的最后一天做爱。Matt心想，而对方还很过分地内射了……他很困，尽管太阳还没落山，但Dom的床很软，他下一秒就可以进入梦乡。“世界末日？去他妈的吧，我睡了……”

他当然也没看见Alpha困惑的表情。

“我就要走了。”过了很久，Dom小声说。睡着的男孩只蹭了蹭他的枕头。

几天后他们身上对方的味道就察觉不到了，为此Howard家退回了所有的来信，Dom直到启程去城里上学前都没有见到Matt。最终这个下午也因为羞耻而没能写进日记，就像铺平叠好收进盒子里的糖果包装纸某一天会被打扫房间的佣人当作垃圾扔掉。“夏天结束了。”母亲说。但是一直到冬天来临，Dom卧室前的走廊也没有铺上地毯。

在此之前，离Dom的父母到家还有半小时的这个时刻，蒸人的暑气热得像是永远不会消散——似乎每一个人都是这么想的。

-END-


End file.
